Desdichado
by Yumeien
Summary: Traducción. Amar a la persona incorrecta debe ser muy doloroso.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y el fanfic es propiedad de **marmaroth**. Yo sólo lo traduje con su autorización. Abajo pondré el link de la historia original.

Una aclaración:

**N/A**: nota de autora.  
><strong>NT:** nota de traductora.

Sin más, los dejo con este maravilloso fic que espero que disfruten.

* * *

><p><em>(amar a la persona incorrecta debe ser muy doloroso)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

se enamoró de Naruto un día de otoño, mientras las hojas se secaban lentamente y el ocaso teñía al mundo de dorado.

Él es –esto no es una exageración– todo para ella. La forma en la que nunca se rinde es la mayor inspiración que jamás ha conocido. Cuando la alienta siente como si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa. Él conoce el dolor, así como la soledad, lo sabe porque lo ha estado observado por años, y eso hace que lo ame todavía más; este chico que ha sufrido más de lo que ella jamás sufrió y se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte a causa de ello. Donde los demás ven una molestia, ella ve luz. Él es tan brillante y deslumbrante que la deja sin aliento. Mirarlo es como mirar fijamente el sol.

Ella moriría por él.

Casi lo hace.

Hinata ama la bondad de las personas y Naruto es todo lo que está bien en el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>

se enamoró de Sakura a primera vista. Como un cachorro, todos dicen, lo cual debe ser cierto, porque al principio la persiguió con una obstinada determinación, alegremente, lleno de admiración y gozo, de la forma en que un cachorrito corre tras su dueño. La primera vez que ella lo golpeó, su rostro lleno de disgusto, él experimentó genuino dolor, pero aprendió a reírse de ello como hace con todo lo demás.

Finalmente –no sabe cuándo; Naruto no lleva cuenta de cosas como esa, o de nada, realmente– se enamoró de verdad. Debió haber sido fuerte, y rápido, hasta que eventualmente no pudo recordar cómo era ya _no_ amar a Sakura. Es una parte de él, tanto como su mono naranja o su chakra o el Nueve Colas. Cada vez que la ve algo cálido se enciende en su pecho.

La forma en la que ella pelea, impresionante y terrorífica y peligrosamente hermosa; sus ojos verdes, siempre fijos en el horizonte, resplandeciendo con algo que no puede leer; su sonrisa condescendiente, la que pone siempre que él la invita a salir, justo antes de que lo golpee en la cabeza. 85673 intentos, piensa, riendo y frotando el punto dolorido. La próxima es la vencida.

Naruto nunca se rinde, y eventualmente Sakura cederá, como todo el resto, a la absoluta fuerza de su voluntad.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

siempre quiso a Sasuke. Viene a ella tan fácilmente como respirar, incluso cuando la mira con desprecio, cuando la noquea, cuando empuja fríamente su autoestima a un agujero en el suelo y le dice, burlonamente, que se divierta buscándolo. Solía adorar la elegante inclinación de su nariz, la dura curva de su boca, la nitidez de sus pómulos. También solía odiarlo –por hacer que lo quiera y luego irse, así como así. Era como –ella pensaba– arrancar un corazón, y que este siga latiendo, pero el cuerpo queda abierto con las venas y arterias desgarradas y la sangre que parece nunca agotarse.

Pero ahora –ahora lo ama. Hizo un estudio de Sasuke, después de observarlo por tantos años, y ama todo lo que ve. Incluso el humo en sus ojos: él hiere, ella sabe que lo hace, tantas cosas en él se han roto y reconstruido y roto nuevamente.

Juntos, piensa, juntos arreglarán todo, lentamente. Limpieza profunda. Ya comenzaron.

Ama como todo parece tan pacifico alrededor de él, cuando se encuentra solo bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuando casi hace que tiemble al aproximarse por miedo a arruinar algo que no tiene permitido tocar. Ama la manera en que le sonríe burlonamente cuando Naruto dice algo particularmente estúpido, como rueda sus ojos pero aún así se une a ellos en Ichiraku, la forma en que la mira con renovado respeto cada vez que se enfrentan en el entrenamiento y terminan empatando.

Sakura sabe cómo pelear por lo que quiere y todo cuanto siempre ha deseado es Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

nunca admitirá que ama a nadie, especialmente no a la patética heredera de un clan que aborrece por principio. De todos ellos, él fue quien se enamoró más lento. Es el único que aprendió, antes de que el amor llegara, a cómo ser cuidadoso con su corazón –demasiado asustado (aunque nunca lo admitirá) de cuerpos desgarrados y pisos ensangrentados. Hinata no significaba nada para él en la Academia y estaba muy lejos de sus pensamientos en la Aldea del Sonido.

Pero luego de su retorno, allí está, llamando su atención. Camina tranquilamente –ya no como una debilucha insegura de su lugar en el mundo, sino con la determinación de alguien quien no necesita que le digan su valía. No es débil. Mientras que él estaba fuera, buscando poder, ella buscó fuerza y la encontró en su interior. Él respeta eso. La respeta a ella.

En un mundo donde todo parece demasiado brillante, demasiado ruidoso, es inevitable que inconscientemente comience a buscarla. Sus sonrisas son pequeñas, pero serenas. Su voz es gentil, pero firme. Y sus ojos son –sorpresivamente– amables. Él comenzó a observarlos, a ver la forma en la que se iluminan, y empezó (nunca dirá la palabra) a adorarlos.

La forma en que ve lo bueno en la gente –ve lo bueno en _él_, haciéndole pensar que tal vez haya realmente algo digno de ser visto– lo asusta y lo atrae. En ella ve el pasado, las partes distantes, que no duelen, aquellas que nadie puede tocar: una cálida cocina luego de un largo día en la Academia; la voz de su hermano en un bajo murmullo; el cabello largo y oscuro de su madre rozando la mesada mientras revuelve la cacerola, tarareando.

El hueco en él, donde ese recuerdo le aflige –ella lo llena.

Sasuke nunca supo que lo que siempre deseó era paz, hasta que Hinata la hizo posible.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Escribí esto porque quería explorar los diferentes tipos de amor–lo que buscan diferentes personas cuando buscan amor y qué hace que se enamoren.**

**Puede que SasuHina no sea canon, pero es mi pareja crack favorita. **(En realidad dice "guilty crack ship" pero no estoy muy segura de como traducirlo y me pareció lo más aproximado).

**¡Tengo un tumblr donde escribo! Es deusexmarmaroth (porque soy inteligente).**

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Hola, hola! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no subía nada a fanfiction. Esta es mi primera traducción así que no estoy muy segura de cómo resultó, pero espero que les guste.

Primero y principal, este es link a la historia original escrita por **marmaroth**: www. fanfiction s/10636993/1/unfortunate (borren los espacios). Repito que traduje esta historia con su autorización. Todos los créditos por la creación de este fic van para ella, sólo la traducción es mía.

Particularmente soy NaruHina fan, más por el lado de Hinata, la amo y quiero toda la felicidad en el mundo para ella, por lo que la parte de Naruto amando a Sakura me costó horrores.

Decidí traducir este fic porque es uno de mis preferidos. Me encanta la forma en que explora lo que significa el amor para cada uno de ellos y como siempre se ajusta al personaje.

SasuHina también es mi pareja crack preferida y puedo ver a Sasuke enamorándose de Hinata por estas razones (aunque claramente no va suceder).

Espero que ustedes también les guste y dejen un review para la autora n.n

Matta ne!

Pd: marmaroth tiene un fic que se llama "Brothers" es sobre Itachi y Sasuke, desde el punto de vista de Itachi. Si quieren puedo pedirle permiso para traducirlo.


End file.
